


Back Room

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Mafia Au [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: ACAB, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Broken nose, Canon Disabled Character, Concussions, Cops, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disability, Disabled Character, Eating, Eye Injury, Eye Trauma, Gang Violence, Hand Injuries, Head Injury, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, M/M, Mafia relations, Physical Disability, Police officers, Prosthesis, Swearing, Torture, Trauma, Violence, Violence Towards Cops, broken fingers, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Neil hears a loud noise in the backroom of his comic shop. Turns out someone did break in and someone did get hurt, just not in the ways he was expecting.He also wasn't expecting to feel this way about the man who broke in, and hurt someone
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Mafia Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207379
Kudos: 1





	Back Room

**Author's Note:**

> WARNNING: While there are no actual descriptions of the torture [thus no archive warning as it does not fit], it's heavily alluded to what's happening in the scene including off screen screaming, conversation, and noises
> 
> Don't like; don't read

Neil gave one last push.

The stock shelving was now all back in place, weekly cleaning was done.

He picked up his cane from leaning against a nearby wall and grabbed the bucket with his other hand.

Suddenly there was a crash from the backroom.

Neil felt his heart skip. He dropped the bucket.

He gulped and thought.

He must have not stacked something right.

Neil walked over, sighing over having to clean up more. He opened the door.

“Shut up, shut up!” 

Ernesto was shaking a tied up and gagged man.

The man looked roughed up but Ernesto had blood dripping down his face.

“What the fuck! How did you-”

Ernesto yelled and threw the man into a wall. The man stopped struggling but was breathing heavily, knocked out.

Neil started at Ernesto, who stood and wiped the blood off his face with his gloved hands. “Get back to the store.”

“Ernesto-”

“GO!” 

Neil slammed the door, he started breathing hard and shaking as he took some steps backwards.

Suddenly Neil collided with his mop bucket, tripping backwards and spilling the bucket.

Neil hit the floor and made a loud call of panic and minor pain. His eyes started tearing up as his breathing hiked and he started whining.

Suddenly the door burst open, Ernesto peeling off his gloves.

“Are you okay?” Ernesto dashed towards Neil, who put his hand up.

“S-stop!” He yelped, he started wiping off his eyes. “What are you doing!?”

“My normal location was unavailable-”

“You broke in!” Neil yelled.

Ernesto looked at Neil quietly. “I should have asked, I’m sorry.”

Neil sniffled, he grabbed the shelving next to him and pulled himself up from the floor. “You should have!” 

Ernesto gulped and took a step forward. “Do you need help?” He asked seeing Neil slip a bit.

“No!” Neil hissed, he got his footing and looked around. He leaned down and grabbed his cane. “What happened to you.”

“I uh.” Ernesto whipped his face again. “I guess that was the brick wall he bashed me into when I jumped him.”

Neil stared at Ernesto. “Are you okay?”

"He's taking a nap," Ernesto said quickly.

"Are  _ you _ okay?" Neil reiterated.

"You don't care about the-"

"I could see his badge." Neil cut over.

"Oh…." Ernesto wiped his face again.

Neil took a few steps forwards and reached up to Ernesto's face. "I think your nose is broken." Neil gently put his hand on the side of Ernesto's face and brushed his thumb over the other cheek. "Here you need this." Neil took his hand off Ernesto's face and reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief he reached back up and started wiping some blood off Ernesto's face. "You should get checked out, you're probably concussed."

"I have to get my intell." Ernesto's voice was soft as he put a hand on Neils’s arm, tenderly rubbing it a bit as Neil worked on softly patting away the drips of blood down Ernesto's face.

"You have some time before that guy wakes up," Neil mumbled. "I understand what your doing is important to depowering the police, but please ask next time, okay? Call ahead."

"I don't have your cell number," Ernesto said sheepishly.

"Well, we'll have to fix that," Neil said, resting his hand on Ernesto's cheek a moment.

"We will." Ernesto closed his eye and leaned into Neil’s hand. "It's so late though."

"Hey, hey." Neil patted Ernesto's face. "You definitely are concussed, you need to stay awake. Why don't you throw out that cop and we get you home?"

"I can't throw him out without finishing my job, he might squeak."

Neil frowned. "That is a problem." Neil shoved the bloody rag in his shirt pocket. "Let's sit you down for a little bit, at least, okay?" Neil smiled at Ernesto.

"Where?"

"I have a couch in the backroom, remember?" Neil took Ernesto's sleeve and pulled him to the backroom, he shut off the lights to the storefront and pulled Ernesto in the back and to the couch at the back of the storage room.

Ernesto glanced at where the body was, but his attention shifted when Neil put a hand on the man's cheek and drew his attention back to him. "Are you okay with officer Francisco over there?" Ernesto asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Neil shrugged.

"You're amazing," Ernesto said softly, leaning into the hand on his cheek. "Not every guy meets my cop violence standard."

"I'm not every guy. But why don't you lean back and relax, 'Nesto?"

"Mmkay."

Before Neil knew what was happening, Ernesto flopped forwards and wrapped himself around Neil. Neil squeaked a bit as Ernesto manhandled him into being a cuddle object.

Neil felt his face go red, but he wrapped his soft arm around Ernesto and started playing with his hair. He flopped his other arm up and gently put it on top of Ernesto.

"I want you to keep talking, okay?" Neil mumbled. "Just info dump or something."

"Okay," Ernesto said quietly. He started to murmur about tax codes or something, Neil didn't quite understand but he was hearing Ernesto's voice.

His sweet, gentle voice. With his strong and loving arms around him. His own hand tangled with the other's hair.

Neil drifted in bliss, feeling his flush mellow as he got used to the situation. He could stay used to it, honestly.

Suddenly his pocket rang.

Neil slipped his arm out from around Ernesto and pulled out his phone. He saw it was his mother.

He answered.

"Yeah, mom?"

'Sweetie, it's super late, are you okay?'

"Yeah, I'm fine." Neil looked down at Ernesto, who was looking at him with a wide eye.

'Really? You'd normally be home almost an hour ago.'

"It's been that long?"

'Sweetie, really? Are you okay?'

"Yeah, sorry, I actually uh…. I had a friend call me, they needed help-"

'Oh my christ Nigel… come home it's way too late to-'

"Mom, he got jumped in an alley, he needed someone, I'll be home in a few hours at most."

'Oh…. Okay, just check-in when you get home. I'm worried sick.'

"I will, mom, I love you."

'I love you too.'

The phone clicked and Neil put it away.

"You lied to your mother?" Ernesto said, puzzlement in his voice.

Neil looked at Ernesto for a moment. "Was I just supposed to tell her the truth? I've gotta protect you and me somehow."

Ernesto's face went soft. "You'd lie to your mom for me?"

Neil smiled back, he tangled his hand back in Ernesto's hair. "Of course."

Ernesto went red and readjusted cuddling into Neil’s chest. "You really like me, huh?"

"Well." Neil let off an awkward chuckle and looked away from Ernesto. "Er, Uhm, yeah, I kinda do."

"You're really meeting My standards, huh?"

Neil felt Ernesto shift. He looked back over and was met by Ernesto inches from him.

"Your anxiety really lightens up when you have a brain injury, huh?" Neil said, his face going stark red.

"Oh come on." Ernesto wrapped his arms around Neil's neck and shoulders. "It's not like it's only the brain injury talking, hunk."

"Whatever you say." Neil adjusted his arms, holding Ernesto's lower back. "Hot 'n evil."

Ernesto went to lean in closer but froze up.

Neil chuckled. "There it is. Concussion or no, you're just a ball of anxiety." Neil adjusted his soft hand, running it up Ernesto's back.

"S-shut up!" Ernesto whined.

"Oh, alright," Neil Said dramatically. He leaned up slowly and closed his eyes, ready to-

There was a shuffling and Ernesto sat up.

"Mmm! Mmmm mmmm mmmm!"

"Ah, Francisco! Back from your snooze?" Ernesto looked over and smirked. Neil let out a disappointed breath as Ernesto got up.

"This won't be long." Ernesto bopped Neils nose gently and pulled out his gloves. He put them on as he walked across the room. He knelt in front of the man and pulled out a pair of pliers.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!"

Ernesto pulled the bandana down out of the man's mouth.

"YOU FUCKIN' SICK BASTARD! YOU BETTER ROT IN-"

Ernesto struck the man with the back of his hand that still held the pliers. The man spat at Ernesto.

"We're going to make this simple, where is Big Bull Devon." 

"Why would I tell you, you son of a bitch!"

"Well, I can show you why." Ernesto grabbed the man's hands, still tied together, and pulled one of the man's fingers free. Ernesto looked back at Neil.

"Ha! Guess you're the sissy of your satan family." Francisco snarled.

"That's enough out of you." Ernesto stood and grabbed a handful of hair, dragging the man out of Neils sightline. "Tell me where he is."

"Whatcha gonna do, fa-"

Crunch. 

Scream.

Neil suddenly felt sick.

"Where is Bull!?”

The screaming persisted.

Crunch.

Scream.

“Where is he!?”

“I’LL NEVER TELL YOU!”

Crunch.

Scream.

“I’LL TELL I’LL TELL!”

“Where is Bull!?”

The man started rattling off an address and details.

“Good boy. Now, what are we telling your commander?”

“I-I’m telling him every-”

Crunch.

  
Scream.

“You fell and broke your hand.”

“I f-fell and broke my h-hand!”

“Good boy.” 

Crunch.

Scream.

Ernesto walked to the back door and opened it, dragging the man by the hair. He pulled out a pocket knife and cut open the ropes around the man and tossed him into the alleyway. 

“Run before I start work on the other hand.”

There was a yell and then the sound of running.

Ernesto slammed the door. Ernesto tucked away his knife then took off his gloves.

“Sorry about that, hunk.”

Neil stared at Ernesto, his face white as a sheet.

Ernesto frowned, he walked over to Neil and knelt next to the couch and put a hand on Neil’s cheek.

“Hey, let’s get you home, you’ve had a rough night.”

Neil looked at the floor. “I don’t want you walking home alone tonight.”

“You’re too shaken up to be walking alone anywhere.”

Neil looked at Ernesto. “You could come home with me. My mom won’t mind. She thinks you got jumped and you look it.”

Ernesto gulped and looked away. “Uh, I mean, I guess. I’d have to call father first.” Ernesto grabbed his phone and pulled out his notebook. He paced away in the backroom.

Neil got up off the couch. He walked over to the door to the store and propped open the door to let in some light.

He glanced at Ernesto standing in the office.

“Yeah that’s where they have Devon, call Ms C in the morning….”

Neil walked into the store and picked up the bucket and mop, he looked at the floor stained with soap scum and ignored it. He walked back over to the door and unpropped it.

“... Yeah daddy, I have other arrangements. Yes, I know him. Yes, he’s safe…. Daddy, I’m a grown man I can stay over at- yes I’ll get some dinner and get my head checked out if it still bothers me in the morning….”

Neil smiled as Ernesto’s voice drifted away as he put away the mopping supplies.

Ernesto stepped out of the room as Neil was getting on his coat and checking for his wallet and keys.

“Ready to head out?” Neil asked.

“Yeah.” Ernesto nodded.

“Wanna hit up a diner?”

Ernesto smiled at him. “Sure, know anywhere good?”

“No, you know, anywhere open?”

“Oh yeah, lots.” Ernesto walked over to the door. He stepped out the back and smiled as Neil, who flipped off the lights and locked up the door.

Ernesto offered Neil an arm and smiled at him. “All set?”

Neil slipped his cane through one of his belt loops and took Ernesto’s arm. “Such a gentleman.”

“I always try to be,” Ernesto said sweetly.

“Mmm, and 20 minutes ago-”

“Sometimes a gentleman does have to be mean.” Ernesto nudged Neil. 

“You’d be an expert.” Neil sighed.

“Here, real close and open 24/7.” Ernesto took a step to the side and held the door open for Neil. 

Neil smiled at Ernesto as he stepped in and up a step with Ernesto’s help. The two fully stepped inside.

“Oh god! Sorry what did-”

“We’d like a table,” Ernesto said.

The man behind the counter was sweating. “I-I…” He visibly gulped and walked around the counter. “Come come to a quiet table back, we’re so busy no need to put a man and his date with all the other rowdy late-night folks.” 

Neil looked around the empty diner as Ernesto and the man discussed a table. He noticed only one other customer who was definitely asleep in his coffee. 

“This way.” The man gestured into the restaurant. Neil and Ernesto went to a table and sat, both getting menus.

Neil looked at the man, who was now behind the counter pacing. He glanced at his menu. “Been here before, a lot?”

“A few times,” Ernesto said reading. “They have good omelettes.” He added cheerfully.

Neil glanced at the man walking back up, shaking.

“W-What do you lovely men want today?”

“Uhm, can I have hot tea?” Neil asked. The man nodded and wrote frantically.

“Can I get coffee and rolls for the table?” Ernesto asked.

“Yes sir.” The man scuttled away.

“They have a big menu.” Neil mused flipping pages.

“Greek places.” Ernesto stated. “You have an order?” 

“I can’t really pick.” Neil said quickly.

“Here-” Ernesto looked at the counter. “Hey, Andre!” The man jumped and looked over. “Can we get two cod plates and two soups?”

“Y-yes sir!” 

Ernesto gave him a thumbs up and put down his own menu.

“I guess that works.” Neil put his own menu down.

Andre walked up and put a basket of rolls down. He placed a coffee mug in front of Ernesto and a tea plate in front of Neil. Neil looked down and noticed the man's hand had thick scars across his hand.

He suddenly didn’t feel like eating.

“They have great rolls here.” Ernesto said cracking into one.

Neil gave him a weak smile and took a sip of his tea.

“So…” Neil gulped. He put down his mug. “Why, uh, do you come here?”

“It’s open late-”

“Ernesto, why do you come to this restaurant?”

Ernesto looked at Neil, trying to read him. He sighed and put down his mug.

“I’ve helped this place out with loans.” Ernesto said bluntly.

Neil furrowed his brow and gave Ernesto a look. “Is that all?”

“Yes….”

Neil leaned in. “So his hand-”

Ernesto let out a deep breath. “He defaulted on a loan. I had to do what I had to do.”

Neil sat back and sunk in his seat.

“If it makes you feel better, he was just.... cut up a bit. No broken bones, no teeth-”

“Teeth!?”

“That’s only for rats.” Ernesto said transparently. “I try not to do anything bad to regular folks, but it’s part of the job.”

Neil shifted. “I just…” Neil gulped. “I guess it does come with the territory. But it feel strange to know you’ve hurt just regular old people, not just cops and shitty politicians.”

Ernesto nodded. “I understand that’s a hard realization.” Ernesto looked at Neil. “But you can trust I have never seriously maimed anyone who didn’t deserve it. And I don’t mess with kids, or old folks, or anyone who can’t help themselves.”

Neil took a deep breath. “How can I be sure, though.”

Ernesto shifted a bit. “I know what it’s like.” Ernesto picked at his hands a bit. He sighed and reached to his face and flipped up his eyepatch a brief second. Neil made a short noise and Ernesto flipped it back down. “I don’t mess with anyone who can’t take care of themselves.”

“I’m sorry for doubting you-”

“No, it’s okay. I’d rather you know.” Ernesto gave Neil a meek smile. “I want you to trust me.”

Neil smiled back softly, he reached across the table and took one of Ernesto’s hands in his own. “I do trust you. You’re not… well you’re not an ideal do-gooder that my mother would like, but you are a kind and sweet man. You just have a really unfortunate job.”

“It does give me points for having a hot fantasy dream job for a bad ass boyfriend.”

Neil laughed. “That is true.”

Andre walked over. “S-soup.” He put down the two cups.

“Thank you.” Ernesto said, he smiled at Andre, who bolted away.

“You do need to work on not scaring people though.”

“Aww, it’s fun.”

“Mmmhmm.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Neil pushed open the front door.

“Where have you been!”

Neil looked at his mom. “Can we talk about this at breakfast-”

“It’s two thirty am!” She yelled. “Who’s that-”

“Oh.” Neil looked at Ernesto behind him, who waved awkwardly. “This is my friend I told you about.”

She looked between the two.

“I brought you some chocolate cake?” Neil held up a take out box.

She stepped forwards and snatched the bag. “Don’t do this again.” She looked at Ernesto. “Does he need an ice pack?”

Neil looked at Ernesto. “I can get him one.” 

“Good. I’m going to bed.” She started walking off.

“With the cake.” 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a great Morning/Afternoon/Evening!


End file.
